higher than before
by TheLadyOfTheLake
Summary: ever wonder what was lurking in the forbinnden forest besides werewolves? a school of magis just like hoggwarts except it's all about the elves. constance, 14 is having the crazyiest summer ever and the most terrifing school year. who is warren and is the
1. Default Chapter

Higher Than Before  
  
The clouds suddenly covered the bright sun and the woods grow very dark and quiet. I unshielded my eyes and looked around. Not for the first time I was lost in eagle mountain woods. Finally after making a complete circle by turning around I saw what I was looking for, a grove. Ah ha I thought as I headed over to the circle of trees. Once however I made it through the tangle of branches and leave I figured out that this was not my grove. This grove of trees was very similar as it was bare inside and the floor was covered in pine straw but tiny purple petals were strewed across this floor. I can't believe I have never found this place before I though as I walked into the center of the floor. I prided on myself for exploding enough of the woods to know every grove and creek inside. Suddenly I stopped moving and stared ahead. I had just hit something but what? Not a bug, or branch but a tree? Standing back I noticed for the first time that through the dark grove a tall stick stood in the middle. It's almost like a marker or a flag I though as suddenly the clouds broke apart and light poured into the canopy of trees. Quickly I shielded my eyes again but just as my eyes were covered I saw a flash of gold. Now with the light I could see better I stepped up to the stick and noticed that is was growing out of the ground like a tree however it bore no branches or leaves. However this fact did not amaze me as much as the fact than lines of gold were engraved inside the stick. Tracing the lines I noted that they were figures or letters. It's like elfish I mused thinking of my school, dohanafe, school of elfish magic. I had only learned last year that I had elfish blood in me and could do magic. Not the wand waving kind of magic like witches and wizards, although there was such a school near by dohanafe for them and their magic. No elfish magic I hade learned was simple magic like wishing for something on the beautiful stones of arine or speaking the exotic tongue of elves to heal some one or something. I can't wait for summer to end I though as I traced more of the figures with my finger. Right now it was summer and all my friends from school were back at home miles from here. Sky, my newest and best friend was coming over tomorrow with her brother Charlie. Charlie I thought as I thought of the tall strong boy. Of course I though he was cute like every girl in school but he was sky's twin brother! Hm I wonder what language this is I thought as my mind wondered back to the stick. I put both my hands over the stick and moved it slightly to the left and suddenly the roots that held it came loose, very loose and I fell over, with the stick in my hand. "What the heck?" I said as a strong wind rustled the trees around me. I'll have to remember where this is and return with sky and Charlie tomorrow I thought as I headed back out towards home with the stick still in my hand. ~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Lady, they arrive any moment now," Janna yelled up the stairs as I brushed my wild blonde hair and ran down the stairs. "Sorry, Janna, but my hair it's always tangled!" I whined as she buttoned up the back of my light blue printed with dark blue swirls sundress. "How do I look?" I asked as I twirled in front of here. "Lovely I think I'll cry." She said faking a sob. I stuck my tongue out at her as my dad yelled up the stairs. "Constance! There here!" he yelled. "Coming," I yelled back as I looked back at Janna, my nanny. "Go, go on I'll meet them later." She said as she turned back into the kitchen. Quickly I walked to the parlor were they were waiting. I live with only my dad, Janna, my nanny since birth, cook, our cook, and Mr. Denis, our stable keeper. My mom died when I was only 2 so I don't remember much about her but dad says I look like her. She was not elf at all but mortal, and died when she was rock climbing in Canada. I remember she had this really weird bird named k'rose. She took him everywhere with her, but when she died, the little canary was nowhere to be found. Our house in London is rather large but still vastly empty and boring so I spend much of my time in Eagle Mountain, 200 acres of woods my dad owns. My dad owns this huge pub in town and his great great great grandfather was the town's founder, so we had a little bit of money to support our land and farm. As I drew near the parlor I slowed down and walked through the door as sky jumped up from the plush chair she had been sitting in and ran over to me. "Connie!" she yelled as she hugged me. "Hey sky, air is important..." I gasped. "oh, sorry," She said as she began to giggle. "Just so excited you know?" she said smiling. "Yeah, I know." I said returning her smile, quickly I looked over sky's sloudder and I saw Charlie, her twin, stand up from the couch he and my dad were sharing. Oh no they've been talking, god I hope my dad didn't say anything to him embarrassing about me I thought but flashed Charlie a bright smile nerveless. "Constance would you like to show your friends to their rooms for the month?" my dad said pointing to the door. "Of course." I said dragging sky with me out into the hall. "So, what's been happening with you since school let out? I haven't been getting many letters from you or mystic." I said putting her hands on her hips. "Mystic?" Charlie asked as he stepped up behind his sister. It was weird to think only last year they had found each other, when they seemed to know there every though or word. There parents had died in a car accident when they were only 8 months old and there only other relative, an old aunt died soon after the accident so the twins had been seprated and put into different orphanages. But last year they both attended dohanafe and it was soon discovered that there alikeness was more than coincides. "Yeah, you know mystic, short brown hair same age as us?" I said frowning at him. "Nope sorry doesn't ring a bell." He said as sky flashed a brief loser sign at him. "Ok I guess I should show ya where your rooms are at." I said gesturing towards the stairs. "Omg, Connie you have no idea how cool your house is..." sky began jabbing on and n while Charlie faked a huge yon. *~*~*~*  
  
"Ok and this is your room." I said as I lead Charlie into a navy blue room with navy blue furniture. Sky was currently gushing over her room, the daisy room. "Wow," he said as he walked over to the huge blue canopy bed. "yeah all the master rooms have canopy beds and fireplaces." I said pointing to the hearth. "So where is your room?" he said innocently. "Way down the hall to the.., wait why do you want to know?" I asked staring at Charlie who by now broke into a huge wide grin. "Oh yeah know incase I get scared in the middle of the night." He said darting his eyes around as I began to giggle. "Loser," I said as he pulled his legs up to the bed and lay down with his hands behind his head. "You know that's the second time today I've heard that, I'm starting to think its true." He said as I picked up a soft blue pillow and carefully launched it across the room at him."Hey!' he yelled as the pillow muffled his voice. Giggling I picked up another pillow as he launched one right at my head."Hey." I started as another pillow flew my way. I barely ducked it before I threw another pillow at Charlie who was now standing on the bed prepared. "This means war!" I shouted as another round of pillows flew in the air. "Hey what's going on?" sky asked walking in, but no answer came only the sound of two pillows flying in the air hitting their target, her head. *~*~*~*  
  
~*~dream~*~ "belle, no please I can change earn more money, you can't leave me, it's my child too." A tall man cried as a short blonde woman clutched her flat stomached. "warren, no you know john would kill you if he found out I was here." She cried as she turned around and put her hands on the stone wall. "Belle I love you." He whispered as she pushed the wall back and disappeared without another word. ~*~end of dream ~*~ Suddenly I jerked out of bed. Weird I thought great as if my life wasn't weird enough I now have freaky dreams to add on. Slowly I climbed out of my cozy dark green canopy bed with white lilies draped on the sides. I opened my closet and pulled out some jeans and a red spaghetti strap shirt and began to dig around for the stick. Ever since Charlie and sky arrived I had been showing off the house and just hanging out with them. But for some reason I didn't want to tell them, yet, about the stick. I tried translating some of the figures but none of it seemed to be elfish or Latin. Walking carefully down the stairs, the stick in hand, I made May way to the back door. I really had no idea what I was going to do once I was outside but I knew I wanted to get out of the quiet house. Humming softly once I made it out me ran down the pathway to the gardens and ran towards the woods. Suddenly I stopped as a voice yelled at me. Who in the world would be up I thought as I turned around to see a tall figure running towards me. "Charlie?" I said as he ran up beside me. "Sorry but I couldn't sleep and I heard a door open..." he started but stopped when he saw what I was carrying. "what's that?" he asked,"nothing just a walking stick I use when I go hiking." I said gesturing towards the woods impatiently. "Looks like you drew on it." He said leaning in closer to get a better look. "Umm no I found it like that." I stutter as I drew the stick back behind my back. Charlie began to grin like a little school boy and he reached behind me as I turned around away from him. Then he began to chase me as I ran around in circles until he tackled me to the ground. I screamed as I hit the wet ground, hard. Then the back door squeaked open and cook came out as Charlie rolled off me and "shh" at me. Cook just looked out and seeing no one since we were on the ground went back in side. "Charlie!' I hissed as he stood up and pulled me up with him. "So what are you trying to hide?" he asked as I grabbed the stick off the ground. "It's a stick nothing more." I said tapping my foot as he frowned at me. "Do I have to tackle you again?" he asked as I smiled. "Why has so much fun the first time?" I snorted as he grinned. "Come on, c, watch got?" he pleaded. "A ...broom handle." I said thinking quickly. "Oh really then why were you hiding it?" he asked as I in warded cursed my stupidity. "Because it's a magical broom stick and I don't want you to use it." I stuttered. "Oh and can you fly on it then, my little witch elf?" he asked as I frowned at him. "Maybe," I said as I placed the stick between my legs and kicked off and, literally flew off the ground leaving a shocked Charlie behind. "Omg." I said as I rose higher and higher into the sky. I pointed the stick downwards and plunged down, back to a very unfriendly earth."Ow." I said as I hit the ground with a hard thud. "Are you ok?" Charlie asked running up to me. "Yeah I think so I mean did that really just happen?" I stared up at his blue eyes. "Yeah it really did." He said as he reached up towards my face and pushed a staid of my hair back. "So let me guess you didn't know it could really do this did you?" Charlie asked as we flew over Eagle Mountain. "No, not a clue." I responded as I weaved the stick in and out of the tree branches. "So are we closed to where you found this stick?" he asked. "Yeah I think so, hold on" I said as I pulled up higher where we could see all the way over the large woods. "Wow," I gasped as I stopped the stick. "It's incredible." Charlie said as I leaned back against him. "Hey, what's that over there" he asked after a few brief moments of silence. "Where?" I asked as he pointed to a creek. "A creek." I said as he shook his head. "No can't you see where the water's current is really rough? I think there's a waterfall." He said as I began to angle the stick towards the isolated creek. As we neared I saw that he was right the water's current was rough. I began to look for a place to land when I saw a bird fly overhead. I suddenly pulled up jerking to a stop. "What it's just a bird?" Charlie said "no it's a crow I think there suppose to be bad luck." I gasped as he rolled his eyes. "Please nothing is going to stop me from a little fun." He said. He looks so cute when he's excited I though as the wind blew his and mine hair into a mess. Omg did I just say my best friends brother is cute? Oh god. I thought as I pulled the stick down. Landing carefully we jumped off the stick and walked over to the rushing water. "Wow, Charlie your right there is a water fall. Now why can't you get things right in school?" I said as he frowned. "Haha now come on I want a better look." He said walking off towards the waterfall. Standing over a rock that towered only 6 or 7 feet over the water Charlie suddenly bent down and took off his shoes. "What are you doing?" I asked as he took off his shirt as well. "Swimming." He said before he jumped off the rock into the water below. "Charlie!" I screamed as his head disappeared beneath the water's surface. Omg please let him be ok. What if the water's to sallow? I thought as I counted the seconds before he came back up. 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, and wait "Charlie," I yelled as his blonde head popped back up over the water's dark surface. "What?" he asked. "Omg never scare me like that again, what if the water wasn't deep enough!" I yelled as he laughed. "I feel so loved that you care about me." He said as I frowned. "I do not its just sky would be really depressed if you died." I said as he floated around the water fall. "Come on in!" he yelled as I shock my head. "No way, it's probably freezing!" I yelled." chicken." he yelled." I'm not!" I yelled back." prove it then." He said as I took off my shoes and ran off the side of the rock, screaming the whole way down. As soon as my feet touched the freezing water I began to kick and push my way upwards. Wow it really is deep I though as I surfaced to the top. "Charlie its freezing!" I chattered through my wet teeth. "No it's refreshing!" he called as he swims towards me. "whatever." I said as a big wave of water hit my face. "Hey!" I said as another splash came my way. Suddenly before I knew it we were I an all out splash war. "Ok, stop!!" I yelled as the splashes decreased. "Kept your mind off the cold water, didn't it?" he asked as I smiled. "A bit." I said as he started towards the waterfall. "Come on I think there's a cave behind the waterfall." He said. "That would be cool." I responded as I swim towards the crashing falls. "wow." I said as we stood up in the tall cavern. "It's beautiful." I gasped looking around at the ivory walls. "It is." Charlie agreed. "I bet sky would really like this." I said as Charlie nodded. "Let's go in farther." I said strolling deeper into the cave. "No wait." Charlie said grabbing my hand. "What?" I asked as he pulled my in closer. "You don't know what's in there, there could be a bear or a fox..."he started before he bent down and kissed me! As he pulled me in closer I pushed on his chest and broke off the kiss I had been enjoying. Now why did I do that? I wondered as Charlie began to look a little hurt. "Charlie you're my best friend's brother, and I can only be your friend you know that!" I said as he slowly nodded. "I apologize for my rash actions." He said curtly before storming off into the cave. Opps, I though as I watched him go. ~*~*~*~*~ "Do you really think there is a bear in here?" I asked as he grinned, slightly. "no." he said as we went deeper and deeper into the cave. "omg." I said as we both stopped. There before us was a huge room. The walls were made of the same ivory looking color before and there was real soft sand covering the floor. A few broken chairs were scattered through the room and a table stood in the center, unbroken. "I wonder who lived here." I said. "Not the three little bears." Charlie said as I grinned. "And how do you know?" I asked. "There's no porridge." He said pointing to the table. "True." I said as I stepped inside the room. "Maybe thieves used this room once?" I suggested. "But where's the treasure?" Charlie asked. "Maybe it's buried or in another secret room." I said walking over to one of the walls. "Look for any creaks in the wall." I said as I began to fell along the wall. "Good idea." Charlie said as he began his search on an opposite wall. After searching for almost 20 minutes and no creak to be found we stopped as we meet in the middle. "No luck?" I said stopping the fruitless search. "Not yet." He said. Giggling I looked up at the wall there's got to be another room I though as I suddenly remembered my weird dream. The boy and girl were in a weird room just like this but how did they get there? I wonder... I though as I began to push hard on the wall. "Help me." I said as I felt the wall gave way a little bit. He stepped up to the wall and began to push but nothing else happened. "Come on Connie. It's no use." He said. "No I felt the door give way!" I said as I moved over to the side of the wall and pushed hard and screamed as the wall flipped over and I went with it. ~*~*~*~~*~ "Aw." I said as I landed really hard on the unfriendly floor. Where am I? I wondered as I stood up. Looking around I noticed that the walls were very similar to the big room's walls but there was wood on these floors instead of sand. Walking over to the other side of the dark room I stopped as I hit something. What the. I wondered as I stuck my hands out and hit a very hard object. Moving my hand along the smooth surface I found that the object was a bed! Then this was a bedroom I though but in my dream they weren't in a bedroom. I sighed and looked around the room was so dark I couldn't really see anything else either then the bed. Suddenly I felt really weak. I sat on the bed as my feet collapsed I should leave and find Charlie I though as my head fell slowly on to the bare soft bed. Should tell him I'm sorry bout that kisses.. ~*~*dream~*~* a tall man enters the room and hurry's over towards the well in the center of the room. That's weird I though a well in the middle of a room? He looked around then pushed the bucket into the well and pulled on the rope to bring it back up. Once the bucket reached the top he picked it up then walked over to a table and pours the water into a silver cup. As the water gushed out I gave a shocked gasp. The water was gold! Then a wall flipped over and a cloaked figure entered the room. "Belle." The man said as a young woman flipped the head of the cloak over. "warren." she gasped as she ran over to him and threw her arms around him. "Belle, you're crying. What's the matter, love?" he asked as she sobbed into his shudder. "Papa has..he has...oh warren I'm to be married!" she wailed as warren stepped back away from her grasp. "To whom" he asked coldly. "John Mapleleaf." She whispered as he turned around and stalked away angrily mapleleaf I though that's my last name? "Warren, please I do not love him, you know that!" she pleaded grabbing onto his shirt. "No but yet you will not leave him either?" he asked searching her pale face. "I can't and you know it, he would find us and kill you!" she said as he narrowed his eyes. "Then you do not love me." He said as he turned arounded again. "Warren I do I love you!" she yelled as he stopped. "Then prove it." He said as he picked up the silver goblet of gold water. "No, warrens please you not of what you ask." She whispered as she stepped back from him and the drink. "Then you do not I repeat love me." He said placing the goblet down. "I do but warren, my love, I can't do it. To forsake all for a life. a life with you I would but I there must be another way." She said looking into his pale blue eyes. "There is not and you know it well, belle." he said as he turned away. "Warren I leave in 4 weeks for marytown up north, please do not make me leave in pain." She pleaded as he turned back around. "4 weeks?" he said the sadness in his heart showing in his voice. She nodded then shivered. "Belle do you come to me again in your night cloths?" he asked as a grin fell on his face. "yes." she said you know I risk everything to come here." She muttered as he drew up to her and embraced her into a tight huge. He then kissed her forehead and whisphered,"I will always love you."~*~*end of dream~*~ Slowly my eyes began to flutter open and I felt a cold hand on my fore head. "Who's there?" I whispered as a soft voice "shh" me. "Charlie?" I asked as I saw him leaning over me. "Yes, I'm here it took me a while but I'm here." He said. "What do you mean a while?" I asked. "well I tried pushing on the same spot you had but nothing happened so I ran out of the cave and found that stick you had and I tried to pry the door open with it but as soon as the stick came in contact with the door it opened." He said as I sat up. "You mean the stick opened the door?" I asked. "I guess some how." He said as I began to stand but failed as my legs were very weak. "Charlie I think there are more rooms in here than this and I need you to find a room with a well filled with gold water." I said as his face twisted into confused. "gold water?" he repeated." yes I know it sounds weird but trust me." I said as he stood up. "Ok, but are you feeling well?" he asked concern in his voice. I really do like him don't I? I wondered as I watched him grow concerned. "I should be I just feel a little weak." I said. "Then maybe I shouldn't leave." He said sitting back down. "No you must Charlie or I will never be at peace with my self." I said as he stood back up. "If you insist." He said as he turned to leave. "Charlie, wait." I said as he was about to push on the door. "what?" he asked as he turned around." be careful." I said as he smiled and left. Now why did I say that? I wondered. Because you were going to say something like I love you instead my mind said back. I hate you I said back. I know it said. Slowly he began to look around then he really got into the search as his curiosity grew. Gold water? He thought. That's got to be the weirdest thing I have ever heard of and that includes all of sky's totally weird stories. Moving swiftly he placed the stick along the stone wall and began to push. At first nothing happened but as he began to walk forward dragging the stick one wall began to rattle. Stopping at the wall he pushed hard with the stick and felt the rush of the wind as the door disappeared and he fell straight down into the floor. ~*~*dream~*~* there I was again inside the cave in the same room before except for once I was alone. Looking around I saw a table filled with papers and the well inside the room. The well, I thought as I walked over to it. As I peered over the edge into the gold water a sudden sense of fear end evil ran through my vines. Quickly I drew back and walked backwards never taking my eyes away from the well. Then I stumbled on the table and had to break contact. Jumping around, I looked over at the table and ran my eyes across the fine letters. (ok when I say fine I mean the hand writing was really pretty like calligraphy) of course being the curious person I was, I sat down in the wooden stool and picked up the thin piece of paper and read. My dear (omg who says my dear I thought) belle,  
  
I know things are out of sorts but please know, my love, that I do love you. No matter what happens no one else shall ever hold a candle to my heart. How I long to see you again even though the sakes are high I pine to see your sweet face again but I shall not ask you, my love, to come see me tonight you must be ashamed to ever she me again after last night. I'm sorry that my love grows more and more for you every day and that you will hide your passion for me were I clearly expressed mine. I remain forever yours, Warren How very old I thought as I scanned over all the letters. Some where letters that begged belle to come see him; some were just plain mushy love letters. But most were to apologize for his passion for her. His passion? I wondered, what the freak is he talking about? Then it hit me in none of these letters did it mention a child, yet in my first dream I remember warren told her it was his child to. So that means that if she were to be engaged to another man and pregnant with his child, her lover, then I guess she must not be feeling all to perky. Wow glad she's not my relative, I though, then remember that her fiancé's last name was the same as mine! ""hello." A cold shiver went up my spine as I dropped the letter I was holding and turned around. "Who's there I asked?" I said as I peered around the room and saw no one. "Hello." The voice repeated as a tall man with long black hair stepped out of the shadows near the door. Must have just dropped in I thought as he strolled over to were I was now standing. "I'm sorry I fell asleep and, I guess this is really a dream but um I couldn't help but read the letters on the table the handwriting was so pretty." "I see." He remarked as he picked up one of the letters the first one I had read. "She always returned them back to me one by one never with an enclosed letter or token." "I'm sorry." I whispered although I had no clue why I did. "Yes well we can't always have what we want right?" he said as he dropped the letter and looked up at me. "so, you my dear, I have seen so many times now that I'm starting to think you're a ghost?" he smiled. "You, you mean you could see me? Cuz I was really just dreaming." Stuttering I looked around to see if belle was lurking around somewhere. "No, my dear she's not here, she left last week for marytown." "Oh, I'm sorry I know how much you loved her." Here he laughed a very cold empty laugh. "Ha, love, tell me child have you ever loved someone?" "No, sir but then again I am only 14." "Ah, you are young." He smiled sadly. "Yeah I guess. So um I wanted to know if possible what was inside the water you offered belle?" he turned to look at me very sharply. "Why did you drink it?" he narrowed his eyes. "No, no sir I felt something weird when I got really close to it." I let my eyes wander over to the large well. "Yes well it is something evil you could say, but in short it makes the drinker immortal." silence followed his words. "Immortal but why would belle want such a thing or dread it?" "Well quite obvious on why any moral would want it to live forever can't you imagine? But no, not little belle, she would not take it because she felt the very same evil you feel from the water. She feels the evil things inside that scream at night into the darkness, the very nightmares you always hid underneath your covers from every nigh, every little horror or fright that makes your scream, run, and cry lay inside that well." I turned away from the well to stare at him as his eyes welled up into tiny little tears. I reached over and grabbed his hand but he pulled it away as soon as I touched him. "What's wrong?" I urged to ask but for once I keep my tongue to myself. "you must leave some one needs you outside." he said as the world grew hazily and I woke up. ~*~*end of dream~*~* "Constance!" I opened my eyes. "What?" I sit up in the bed. "I found it!" Charlie said his eyes shining. "Found what?" I asked swinging my legs over the bed. "The gold water." He rolled his eyes. "You did where?" I asked as I stood up. I felt normal again! "Can you walk? Because I want to show you something.." "Yes I'm fine I just needed some sleep." "ok." He smiled and walked out of the room still with the stick." Charlie is the water still..." I stopped because I bumped into Charlie sending the stick across the room. "opps." I giggled. He walked over to it but as soon as he stopped down to pick it up I had reached out my hand and said "K'Rose." Then the stick soot into my hand! "omg?" I said as I looked over the stick." how did you do that?" Charlie walked over his mouth hanging open. "My mother use to call her bird that, it she said gave her special powers." "So you think it gives you powers?' he grinned. "No, I just can't remember why I had the sudden urge to do that." "Do what?" "Call the stick like it was alive." I said as I looked up into his eyes. "Come on where is the room?" I suddenly said breaking eye contact. "Over there." He pointed to the wall. "But we searched that wall." I said turning back. "I know the spring's not in the wall but in the sand. He walked over grabbed the stick and jabbed at the dirt. Then the wall disappeared! "omg." I whispered as I walked over and entered the room with Charlie behind me. "It's empty." He said as soon as we walked in. "empty?" I walked over to the well and looked in. it was full. "No it's not." "Are you serious?" he walked over and looked for himself. "What made you think it was empty?" "Well it was but there was little gold sparkles along the well and so I thought it might be your "gold water". "This is soo weird." I said as a peered inside the well. "No wait, Constance I have a bad feeling about this place." "Yeah me too." I said trying not to think about the cold shiver going up my spine and the screams I heard in my ear as I looked at the well. I stepped down and went over to the wall and pushed. "hasefen." I said but nothing happened. I jabbed the stick at it, but nothing. "Charlie, he locked us in!" "Who?" "Warren." I muttered trying to think. Then a stroll appeared at my feet. I unrolled it and read out loud. "20 goblets you see, Which will you chose? One will get you out, If you are the heir. All others will kill you, So beware. Only the well, Will help you now. Chose wisely, You get one chance. If you're wrong, You'll never leave. If you're right, You'll never die." It's true you'll never die I though as I walked over to the goblets. "Constance what are you doing and who has trapped us?" so I explained to him everything belle, warren, the letters, the well, and the dreams. He was shocked at first but he said we needed to worry about which was the correct drink. "It's that silver one." I said pointing to the large silver goblet from my dream. "You're sure?" he asked. "Yep."I walked over and grabbed the goblet and filled it with the evil water and lifted it to my mouth when Charlie grabbed my hand. "Constance are you sure?" "I have to you'll die if you do." "How do you know?" he asked. "You're not the heir." I said as I thought about the possible connection between warren, belle, john, and I. "and you are?" he asked. "yes." I said before I chugged the liquid down. "No!" he yelled but stopped as the world froze. "Charlie?" I asked. No answer. "What's happening?" I looked around but saw no one I walked over to the door and touched it and it vanished as a bright light surrounded me from everywhere. "No!" I yelled trying to fight back the tears from the pain. Then it stopped almost as quickly as it had come. Charlie was still yelling and the door stood open. "Charlie come on!" I yelled as the cavern shock. We ran out hand and hand and flew the rest of the way back home, never looking back to see warren standing by the well, smiling. 


	2. school and fire

Chapter 2  
  
~*~* Dream~*~* "warren" I called out but no answer came "some one please help me!" I yelled but no answer ver came. "Gypsies and elves didn't mix well." Some one said next to me. "What?" I said; "you're one of them!" it said back. "Who are you and where are you and I'm not a gypsy!" I yelled. "Yes you must be or else you wouldn't be able to free him." "Free who?" "The evil one who destroys all the first one of us." "First one of what?" I called out as the world grew hazily. "The first demare." I heard it say before I woke up. ~*~*End*~*~  
  
  
  
"Hello? Earth to elf girl?" I smiled up at mystic, one of my best friends. "She's daydreaming again." I heard mark groan. I stuck out my tongue."So did anyone do Professor Butler's astrometry essay?" mark asked as every groaned at the mention of dohanafe's most hated teacher. It was common knowledge that professor butler hated every one except for his prized students that actually did good in what we refer to as "guess work". None of us of course were his teacher's pet. "of course I did, he sent out letters to all the parents about the dumb thing!" I wailed. "Yeah I know but that doesn't mean that your parents had to find out." Marked grinned as mystic, sky, and I all rolled our eyes. Mark was of course the prankster of the group. Always tripping people in archery class or exploding bubble bursting bungs on the 1st year girls' room. "So have ya gotten your class schedules yet?" I asked as very one shook there head "no". we were all currently on the dohanafe airways, our schools jumbo jet that would take us to school every year from platform 7 and ½ at King's Cross station. Just then the door opened to our compartment and a little red head ran in. "hide me, please!" she wailed as two large boys followed in after her arrive. "Where is the runt?" one asked as the little girl hide behind an amused mark. "Well hello, Bruce, so nice to see you too." Mystic said as she walked up to the bully. "Move it little elf." The other boy threatens as Bruce smirked. "And I would do that because.?" mystic said as sky and I jumped out of our seats to stand by her. "Because I'll beat the crap out of you if you don't!" he yelled. "I'd like to see you try." She challenged as a loud explosion hit the room. "What the crap?" I said as I waved the smoke away from my face. "Mark!" I heard sky groan. "What he had it coming!" I heard him whine. "Where are you guy's?" mystic yelled through the smoke. "Over here come look what he did to them." Sky yelled. "Oh no." I groaned as I walked over to the voices and met up with mystic. Sky and mark were kneeling on the floor in front of two giant slugs as the little red hair stared at them behind marks back. "Mark! How in the world did you manage this?" "No big deal I found a smelly stone at zonkes and had to try it out with a bit of slug juice." "Is that all you used?" sky asked. "Well no, I had to have a little bit of irowno." He muttered. "Mark!" I yelled "that's illegal!" "Well I found it!" he yelled back. "Where the black market?" sky demanded. "maybe." He shot back. Then the door opened again and a very large object in a cloak appeared. "What have ya been doing??" a low voice demanded. "Uh nothing sir." The little red haired girl squeaked. Ummm I know that voice I thought. As I distantly heard the person laugh under his breath. "Well you see." I said strolling forward. "These two guys were being idiots so we turned them into the slugs using illegal powders and stones." Sky dropped her mouth, mystic's eyes popped out of her head it seemed, mark grow really red, and the red head squeaked and ran back behind mark. "Ahh well then I'll just have to punish you right?" he sighed and threw his cloak over my head and muttered "elusifekira" and with a rush of wind we disappeared with a *pop*. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~ "Hello Charlie." I said as he threw the cloak off me. "How did you know?" he asked amazed. "Please I'd recognize your voice anywhere." I said then covered my mouth like I had just told a secret. Stupid I though as he grinned. "So where are we?" I asked looking around at the small room. "In a small cabin I put dislocating spell on so no one knows it exist except for teachers; I'm not powerful enough to keep them out." "Well aren't we up-to- date on our magic?" I smirked. "Yep I've practicing that vanishing spell since we got back from the cave." "Ohh, just in case right?" "yeah." Then the room got silent. "So anything you wanted to talk about?" I offered. "Yeah umm I wanted to know something about...us." he finished. "Me too." I said. "I umm do like you." Charlie said and my heart almost fluttered. "But you're my sister's best friend and it feels so weird." And then my heart dropped about 50 feet and crashed. "I mean not in a bad way weird." My heart was lifted slightly. "But I don't think it would work." Then my heart fell again to be run over with a steam roller. "Ok so were just friends, right?" he asked. I nodded I couldn't speak. "Well um ok!" he said in an attempt to be perky, but he failed miserably. "Um how do I get out?" I asked as my eyes grew foggy. "Over there." He pointed. I walked over which did not take long considering the size of the room and touched the wall as he reached and grabbed my shirt. I stopped as the door opened. Slowly he turned me around and I dropped my head. He put his hand under my chin and lifted my face upwards, and I tried so very hard to avoid his piercing blue eyes, but I failed. "Constance...," he muttered before he put his mouth over mine. Sudden the song "heaven" by dj Sammy and yanou played inside my head. No it's not right I screamed inside as I suddenly pushed him back and ran out of the room tears streaming down my face blurring my vision so I did not see the person standing next to the door staring in at us the whole time. ~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Home sweet home." Mark called as we boarded off the plane. "Where did Connie go?" mystic asked as I popped up behind the group. "Right here!" "Oh, what happened and was it really Charlie underneath the cloak?" mystic asked. "Yeah it was I know because he's been practicing that spell all summer long." Sky said as she rolled her eyes. "Yeah it was and man did ya look so scared when I told him about the illegal stones and stuff!" I laughed. "Well I mean it's not exactly something you would tell complete strangers!" sky whined. "What about that little red head do you think she'll tell?" I asked as sky and mystic laughed as mark turned bright red. "No I don't think so, Rosalina, has a little crush on markie." Mystic taunted. I laughed. "Well all that happened was he went back to his cabin and I went to the snack bar." "Cool, did you get any M&M"s?" mark asked glad of the segway. "Nope not a chance." I said as we headed over to the border line of trees. "1st years over here!" a voice yelled as kinoko, the schools keeper of keys gathered all the 1st years around him. "Hey kinoko!" we waved as he waved back and the little red head from our cabin waved too making mark blush. "So what did ya do with Bruce and Chris?" I asked as sky snickered. "We threw them over board." Mark said causally as mystic grinned. "No really what did you do?" I asked as sky started laughing. "Tell you when we get inside." Mystic whispered as she pointed to the horse draw sleighs. As the four of us climbed inside the dark green sleighs drawn up by two white horses, mark whispered." I changed them back of course, and knocked them unconscious" "So where did you put the body or better yet what did you do to the body?" I asked as we headed through the forest. "We ummm put it inside the mob squad's room with out their pants on and no shirt." Sky whispered as I burst out laughing. "how?" "Well mark here put up a sign that said lost lipstick in the girls bathroom, and of course they went to go check, so we ...." she continued. "Oh my god what happened when they found them?" "No idea we ran like hell." mystic said. "Oh man I can't believe I missed that!" I said. "Yeah well don't worry I got a billion other tricks a coming." Mark smiled. "Oh no." sky, mystic and I chorused. ~*~*~*~*~*~ "Welcome all to Dohanafe School of elfish magic and crafts, I am your headmaster Christy locklear." Our beloved leader said as we all sat at a table in the dining hall. The dining hall was very large and had tons of round tables that seated 6 or 8. In the front of the room a long table stood where all our teachers and our headmaster sat. On our tables wooden plates rested, empty. At our table sat two 4th years, named angelica and Marie and sky, mystic, mark, and of course me. "Now schedules were handed out on the plane if you did not receive yours please come seek your house leader after diner. There are two houses, nohasasi, for our strong boys and ikluramasi for are brave girls. Professor iris heads the girls and Professor Orji heads the boys. Please note hogsmead visits are for 3rd years and up, and no one is allowed out of school boundaries without permission from me. Please use extreme caution when walking between rooms the bridges are very strong and the earth very soft, however I wish you all to be wary never the less. Now before I put you to sleep let us fill you stomachs with food!" cheers went through the room as menu's appeared in front of us. Opening mine up I looked up and down the menu and found the balrog soup (hehe I know what your thinking all you lord of the rings fan's, and yes I know how gross it sounds) "balrog soup," I said into my plate and *pop* my soup appeared. Catching onto the idea the 1st years all ordered as sky ordered "the pig sandwich" (sorry to all vegetarians) and mark and mystic "the elfin turkey delight." "Delicious," I announced after trying my soup. "boo." I friendly voice yelled from the middle of the table as Hogwarts ghost appeared around the room. "Hello Sir Nicholas." We said to the ghost inside our table. The Hogwarts ghost often paid us a visit but we had no ghost living here in dohanafe. "Hello, hello our hoggwarts students aren't due till tomorrow, Dumbledore got the magic flue and ordered all students away so I though I might pay a visit." "Magic flue" I asked. "Yes it causes the victim to turn bright green and to sing at the top of their lungs "row row row your boat" until the flue goes away." He chuckled. "It's a 24 hour thing so panic not my friends" he said as he swept off to the head table scaring a few 1st years. "Poor Dumbledore." I said as every one nodded. After every one had finished their meal professor locklear stood up once again and every one fell silent. "Now off to bed young elves and those who do not have their schedules please seek your leaders now." And so every one filed out one door or another that lead to our school's many bridges outside that lead you through the tree's into all the different parts of dohanafe. (Now I should explain that the school is up In 18 or 20 very large trees and is mimicked to be large in side the tree for classrooms and the many tree houses for bedrooms. bridges of course connect the trees) "Hey did ya get your schedules?" I asked as every nodded their head. "I didn't." I wailed. "Well go get it, professor iris is up there." Mark said pointing to the tall teacher standing by the head table. "later." I muttered as the group left the room and head over through the 5 trees towards the girls house and mark headed though a different door towards the boy's house. Not a lot of boys' knew where the girl's tree houses were or vice versa but mark knew where every one stayed at and of course being the prankster he was all the secret passageway's too. In return Sky, mystic, and I knew where everything was as well. "Professor?" I called as the tall professor turned around. "Hello Constance, have a nice holiday?" she asked. "Wonderful as always, I was wondering if you had my schedule." "Oh you lost yours too?" she asked gesturing to the small line of 1st years begging for there lost schedules. "Yes, sorry planes always make me feel ill must have dropped it on the way to the toilet." "I'll bet, I'm positive it didn't get lost inside a dung bomb, or a bubble bust bung, right?" she grinned. "Of course not!" I said as she handed me the parchment with my doom for the next few months. Smiling she returned to the doomed1st years as I walked over to the door that would lead me to my tree house. ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The bright September sun crept through the thin curtains as it made its way through the tangle of branches and leaves that covered our snug home. Simultaneously eight girls turned around in their comfortable hammocks. "Bright light!" Ashley shrieked as she and many others pulled their dark green covers over their head. "Can't they put up thicker curtains?" Laura grumbled as everyone else grunted in agreement. "Rise and shine elves it's time to start the day!" a cheerful voice called through the room. "No!" I moaned as others joined in. "it's too early!" some one, maybe sky, yelled. "Go away!" mystic hollered as Melissa walked into our room. "Up now, breakfast is already being served and classes start in like 30 minutes!" she yelled there were three prefects for the iklurama and three for the nohasasi because the tree houses were two story, ours containing 1st years on the bottom and 2nd years on the top. Melissa was the perfect for our tree house and it was her job as well as the other two to wake everyone up and to make sure we didn't burn the school down. She was a 6th year in her last year here at dohanafe and very perky, almost too perky. "Now up breakfast!" she repeated still smiling. Breakfast? I thought as I opened my eyes. The room had not changed a bit, there were strong walls made of bamboo and large windows covered in thin bright green curtains. Our hammocks were placed four on one side four on the other side with Chester drawers in between each bed. Home at last I thought. Home and safe finally. ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Did you have another dream last night?" a voice whispered in my ear. "Charlie!" I hissed as I turned around. "You scared the crap out of me!" "sorry." He muttered keeping his voice down low so others could not hear. "No I didn't have a dream last night about," I lowered my voice, "warren." "good." He smiled and walked over to his gang of 2nd year boys. Ok I though as I turned around and headed over to the buffet line. "Morning!" sky called as she joined me in line. "poharan." I said back using the elfish term for good morning. "So ready for our first day of school as 2nd years?" Laura, one of our fellow 2nd years and room mate asked. "Are we ever ready?" I asked as Laura laughed. "No I guess not. So what is our first class to began the year?" I asked sky who out her schedule. "Crystals and Stones." "joy." I said as I loaded my plate with eggs. "Omg did ya see the new 2nd year?" Claire, another 2nd year and room mate, asked running up to us. "No way where?" noel asked jumping in front of Claire out of now where. "No idea just heard about it." Claire said as she shrugged her shoulders. Claire had a rare gift of impeccable hearing and was always gossiping using her beloved gift where as noel was always putting on make up and dressing in short skirts and dumping one her 18 boyfriends everyday as well as gaining one everyday. (By now if you counted you have meet 7 out of 8 of my room mates, the other, Amanda as very rarely seen outside of the library.) "So what class do we have next again?" Laura asked as we left the buffet line. "Crystals and Stones." Sky repeated. "Right, well later." She called as she and Claire walked over to a vacant table and we walked over to our table by mark. "So spill, I want to hear all the pranks you were telling us about last night in detail, now." I commanded as we sat down. "Well as you know I went to Egypt this summer and didn't really have time for prank thinking but," "was it hot there?" mystic interrupted. "yeah it was but inside the pyramids it was cool. We saw all kinds of dead stuff rotting." "How sanitary," sky remarked as we all dropped our forks and ceased chewing. Swallowing my mouthful of eggs I waded up my napkin and threw it at him. "Great now I've lost my appetite!" "sorry." He mumbled as he continued to eat. ~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I heard we got a new professor!" Claire said as we walked across the bridge towards the crystals and stones classroom. "Really?" I asked as we drew near the wooden door. "Yeah and they say it's a." she stopped as we opened the door. "Ghost?" I finished as a blur of white smiled down at us. "Hello!" the ghost called out. "poharan." We chorused back as everyone took there seats. "I'm your new stones and crystals teacher Professor Yaron. "Now if you would all please take out your crystals and stones level 2 book.." and so started the first lesson of the day. Wow who knew that dead teachers could be just as boring as live teachers? I wrote to sky on my new textbook, not me, it's amazing though how they can take a cool subject and make it extremely boring. She wrote back, I laughed and the professor turned to look at us. "Miss sky!" he called out suddenly making sky jump. "Yes sir?" "What are the three basic stones of life?" "rafee, safemahawa, and nomakise." "Correct, and what do each of these stones stand for?" "the 3 colors of arine." "good and tell me what are in plain English the three colors?" "Red, yellow, and black." "Very good, and now the final question." Sky smirked she knew what the last one would be, who is arine? "What would I get if I mixed blue and orange together?" "Arine was.. Wait, what was the question?" he repeated it and sky turned re4d. "Umm black?" she guessed. "Incorrect, and you were doing so well in answering all the questions my 1st years were telling me about." She slumped in her chair and turned redder. That little. I thought but stopped as he turned to me. "Miss Constance." He smiled. On no here we go I thought as I sat up straight and smiled. ~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Well that went well." I said as we walked out of the schools now most hated classroom. "He's as worst as butler!" mystic growled. "Maybe they're related?" I suggested. "Maybe." Sky agreed, she was still red. "So where is mark? Didn't he have herbology first?" "Yeah I think so, lets go check professor genisaw classroom is over there." I pointed. And so we made our way through the twisting bridges to the professor's classroom when a loud explosive erupted from inside the tree. "Oh no." we all groaned as people began running out of the room, some covered in green slime. "Where's mark?" I yelled over the noise. "I don't know!" mystic yelled. Then unharmed, of course mark came walking out of the room. "Gobling goblin's gooze, had to try it." We smiled before we hit him upside the head. "What was that for?" he whined. "For pulling a prank without us!" mystic yelled as we all laughed. "So where to next?" mark asked. "Care of magical creatures." Sky said as he grinned. "Fun." He said as we walked down the stair that wrapped around the trunk of the tree to the ground floor. "What do you think it is?" "No clue, must be big though." Sky said as the cage rattled. "I think it's alive." "Well no duh it's moving isn't it?" "No that's not what I meant! They're talking." "They? There's more than one?" Charlie asked walking over to us. "I think so I can hear them talking." Claire said. "No duh you can." Mark said as Claire turned red. "No I think Claire's right I can hear something." I said leaning forward. "You can and there are six to be exact." Professor iris said popping up from behind the cage. "What are they?" some one asked. "Brownies." Professor iris said as mystic and a few others tries to muffle their laughs. Professor iris smiled. "Now if you would all take your seats class may began." We all ran over to the long benches that were circling the cage. "Now who can tell me what brownies are?" several hands shoot up. "Little evil buggers that's what." Some one mumbled and every one laughed. The professor smiled. "Well yes they can be vicious but they are very pleasant people." "Their people?" I whispered to sky who laughed. "There are saferavfende." Mystic quoted. "Correct which means in plain English, servant of the faeries." "Now before I open the cage, please note that yes the are small but armed. Although their arrows can't not kill you they can sting you pretty bad." Then she walked over to the rattling cage and opened the door. "No one moved and the cage stopped rattling. "Brownies." The professor called out in elfish. One by one like little soldiers the tiny men walked out. Now when I say tiny I mean literary they were about 3 inches tall and looked exactly like a person would. "Now as you can see they look exactly as we do, and these brownies are all men, the women are quicker and not as easily caught. These 6 right here were found by kinoko." I smiled. Kinoko loved all creatures and always has some illegal pet hidden in his cottage. "Now as you can see they each have tiny little bows and arrows. And so the lesson droned on. We all learned about there many uses and how they spoke faerie and some elfish, only the faerie queen could give them commands, if you wanted them to do something for you had to ask very politely, and so on. "Now for home work I want each of you to write a 3 feet essay on the brownies due tomorrow class dismiss." She said as we all groaned. "Well there goes this after noon." Sky moaned as mystic nodded. ~*~*~*~*~  
  
Physical education or just p.e wasn't really all that horrible it was the coaches that made it awful. Coach Jake and coach Shawon were married and although coach shawon was actually nice her husband wasn't exactly best friend material. For our p.e. We had to change clothes and wear these black stretch pants with knee high boots. A loose long green shirt laced up with black leather and a long black cloak for warmth. Our p.e. Gym consisted of ropes, balancing beams, a track, and a wall you had to climb. Today the coaches were staring us out with rope climbing. I grabbed my long thick rope and put my right foot over my left and twisted it around the tree and stared climbing biting my lower lip, as I normally do when I get nervous. I hate this class I thought as a loud scream pierced through the air and Amanda fell from the top of the rope to the ground, her rope on fire.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ Ok I realize this chapter was a little long but I wanted to go into detail about the school. Ok next chapter is some startling news and some Charlie and Connie sneaking out of dorms! Also we will get to see dumbledore, chrissy locklear's cousin as well as we will found out about the magical stones of arina and mono!! Oh yeah and who was it that saw Charlie and Connie kissing? Please review and I Luvs u bunches lily, mystic, and sky! 


	3. prettifying news and tutoring the dumb

Chapter 3 prettifying news and tutoring the dumb  
  
The bright September sun shined brightly through the windows of our common room. No one spoke. No one moved. Everyone was basically thinking the same thing. How did Amanda's rope catch on fire? The ropes were none breakable, and nonflammable. After the coaches had rushed Amanda to the hospital wing everyone, including the 1st, 3rd, 4th, 5th, and 6th years were sent to there common rooms. No one was to leave. Rumors of course were spreading like wildfire, about what had happened, and for once the 2nd years were in the spotlight. I need to talk to the headmaster I though as I stared out the window. Something else has happen I know it, why would they send everyone to their rooms? Spell rope has been broken before. Then, suddenly the trap door to our room opened and professor iris appeared looking very grave. "Professor!" "What happened?" "Is it true that the head master is dead?" "How did the rope break?" "Came I get some dinner now?" professor iris held up her hand and the questions stopped. "Miss Amanda will not be returning tonight to her house I'm afraid her wounds are very served. No miss holly, the headmaster is NOT dead; one of the second years was injured at p.e." "Always knew the coaches would flip on day." Some one muttered making a few people smile. "Now you all may proceed to the dining hall for dinner and then you are to return to your rooms." She continued then left a few 1st years following her eagerly. Slowly I looked up at the remaining girls. "So sky you wanted to show me something?" mystic asked as sky nodded her head. "Yes and you too, Connie." "Mind if I come?" Laura asked as sky nodded "yes". We climbed up the ladder to our room and sat down in our hammocks. No one spoke or moved. Finally sky, the ever so blunt one spoke. "There's something else." She said as we all nodded. "I'm not very hungry." Mystic mumbled as I agreed. "We need to go and see her." I whispered as sky shook her head "no". "The hospital wing will be heavily guarded you know there is no way in hell the professors will let us in." "We have to try though," I argued my mind on k'rose. "It's too risky." Sky argued back as Clara walked in. "hey did ya wanna go grab a bit to eat?" she asked as we all chorused "no." "She shrugged and walked out before adding. "She's not in the hospital wing you know." We all stood as Clara smiled. "Where is she Clara?" Laura asked. "Come to dinner with me I don't feel like going by myself." I looked over at mystic would shrugged. "ok." Sky agreed as we all walked over to the door except for Laura. "I'll stay here if that's ok with ya." She said as we shrugged and left. "So where is she?" I hissed as my patience gave out. We walked all the way to the dining hall and got out food and sat down with out any answers. Clara smirked. "The head master's office, I saw them float her there." I stared at her. "Are you sure?" I asked as she nodded. "I'm going to go back and accompany Laura guys, ya stay here." Mystic said as she got up and walked away. "So did ya hear.?" Clara started to gossip as I tuned her out. Something's not right here. I wish I knew where the head master's office was. "Hey ya I'm going to go use the rest room okay?" I got up as Clara frowned. "I'll be back." I assured her as I walked out. Now if I was the head master where would I be? I though as I began my fruitless search. ~*~*~*~*~*~ ~*~*~dream~*~*~"hello?" I called out. No answer, god I hate this room I thought as I stared around the pitch dark room. "She barged for her life, and your powers." That same annoying voice from before said. "Who?" I asked. "The gypsy." "What gypsy?" "The distant of the arines. The first demare to wield the sword of evil." "who?" "efekidedo." It whispered. "Who?" I yelled as the world not for the first time grew hazily and I woke up. ~*~*end of dream and back to reality~*~*  
  
  
  
Stars twinkled above the sky as a soft noise woke me up. I had given up my search when the sky had grown really dark. As I returned back to the room I found every one asleep. Slowly I got out of my soft cocoon and walked over to the closed window. Then a rock appeared out of nowhere and hit the window. Shocked I, stupidly, opened the window and a rock again appeared out of nowhere and hit me! "Ouch! Who the crap throws a rock at some one?" I hissed at the dark figure below the tree's canopy. "Me apparently, and I'm sorry I didn't mean to hit you." I froze. I knew that voice. "So are you going to just stand there or are you going to come down so we can go she Amanda?" Charlie asked. I shook my head waking up from my trance. "What? You know where she's at?" I asked as he grinned. "Ok wait I can't open the door it will wake up the others." "Then fly down." He said smiling. I grinned as I turned around and quietly put on my dark green cloak and grabbed k'rose. Slowly I flew down to where the teenager boy was waiting. "Mind if I hop on?" he asked as I nodded. Slowly with Charlie tracking we made our way to the hospital wing. "But I though she had been moved?" I whispered. "Yeah I though so too but I watched them put her back in the room as I was taking a midnight stroll." I looked over at him. "A Midnight stroll, to where, the kitchens?" he grinned in reply. Then the door to the hospital opened. Quickly I flew up into I near by tree branch. Slowly madam dofekima stepped out. "Head master is that you?" she asked as a cat appeared by her feet. Then suddenly the cat turned into the head master! "Omg!" I whispered to an even more shocked Charlie. "Sorry dofekima, I didn't want the students to see me." "Well then hurry in." the nurse said as professor leni stepped in the door way. "We need to contact the girl's parents and Dumbledore." The dada teacher stated as the nurse frowned. "What is it?" the head master urged. "A mono stone." Leni said making the head master, Charlie and I gasp. Mono stones are very illegal and hard to find. They are very powerful stones that were used in the only the worst curses ever. No good could ever come from a mono stone. "Where did you find it?" "Near where the girl had fallen." "Has she been..?" the head master asked as madam dofekima nodded. "Prettified." Leni whispered. I held my breath as Charlie went stone cold. "We must get the students out of the school then!" madam dofekima said shrilly. "No, they must NOT be alerted." The head master said shocking every one in hearing distance. "Well it is your decision to make however I suggest contacting your cousin, Dumbledore." Leni said. "Yes I will most certainly tomorrow, however in the mean time NO students must know what has happened." Christy said as she turned back into a cat and ran off leaving madam dofekima and professor leni alone. "Oh dear its happening isn't it? I have felt a void all summer." The nurse whispered. "Everyone has dofekima." Professor leni said before she walked away. I looked over at Charlie who was still not moving "what's happening?" I asked as he shook his head. "I don't know but it's not good." "We should leave." I said as I pulled the stick up in the air and we left for the boys' room never noticing the tall figure lurking near by. After I had gotten Charlie back without any trouble I made my way up to the forest canopy to enjoy the full sight of the moon. I wish you were here mom, I though as the stars winked at me. ~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next couple of weeks sort of flew by with out any more problems. No one else knew about Amanda's fate. Classes went on as schedule and the teachers began to watch us closer then ever. Ticking mark, mystic, sky, and I off. We couldn't pull any pranks to take our minds off the school horrors with butler and every other teacher loading up on the home work to keep our minds preoccupied. "I'm sooo bored." Mark whined as we sat down in the library. "Aren't we all?" mystic said as she pulled out her text books and began working on a nasty astronomy paper due next period. "Let's explode something?" I offered as sky shook her head. "Can't we use all our dung bombs last week on Bruce?" "crap." I said as mark whined again. "Hey Constance professor leni wants to see us." Charlie said popping up in front of our table. I swallowed fearing the worst. "ok." I said as I picked up my stuff and walked out with him ignoring all the curious stares my friends were giving me. "So what does she want to see us about?" I asked as he smiled. "I need a tutor in dada." He said. I laughed making a few people stare at us. "I though she wanted to see us about." I dropped my voice." You know." "Yeah that's what I though when she asked me to stay after class." Quickly we walked to the professor's office where the normally cheerful teacher waited. When we opened the door she dropped the letter she had been reading and put on a fake smile to replace her stern expression. "Letter from home?" Charlie asked making her smile. "They always make me unhappy." He grumbled as she laughed. "No one of the sort although I'm surprised that letters from your orphanage should make you frown." "Well their not exactly friendly letters." He smirked. "Well down to business. Miss Constance I am sure you have been told of Mr. Charlie's plead for help?" "Yes ma'm." "then will you accept the charge of helping him?" "Yes ma'm." "Then you may go." She said as we stood up. "Well miss tutor when would you like to start?" he asked when we were out of the office. "Tomorrow?" I offered. It would be Saturday. "Sure I'll meet you 9' o clock in the library." He called as he headed over to the boys' room. "k." I said as I walked back to the library. On the way as I crossed over a bridge outside I looked up into the green canopy and saw a cloaked figure run from the tree branches. Then I fainted.  
  
Ok so it's soo short but I wanna keep ya hooked so hopefully my next chapter will be longer!!!ok so any suggestions on the "mystery guy" who see's all? And who is efekidedo? Not a very nice person I can that much!!!!! Ty u all who have reviewed!!! 


	4. dumbledore and my mom

Chapter 3 Dumbledore and my mom  
  
~*~*dream~*~* ok just take a wild guess where I was at? Yep, that same god forbidding room. "Is it pointless to ask for help?" "No" the voice said back. "Would it be pointless to ask for some answers NOT in riddle form?" "Yes." "Why?" "Because we are the ones who protect, not destroy, we warn all those from the evil one, who welds the power of the sword of death." "Who is efkidedo?" I asked hoping this person or who ever it was would be useful for once. "A minion of the evil one." A minion? Well that was kind of useful you could say. "What does he want with me?" "Your powers are useful are they not, think gypsy, think." It commanded. "I'm NOT a gypsy!" I yelled. "Your not? So sure you sound?" it taunted. "I'm not a gypsy, I'm not a gypsy." repeated over and over as the world around me began to spin around and I woke up. ~*~*end of this insane dream, thank god. ~*~* "Miss Constance?" a sweet voice said as I opened my eyes to find myself in no doubt the most interesting room I had ever seen in dohanafe. If that is I was still in dohanafe. Looking around at the all out green room I stood up from the stecher I was on and began to walk around completely ignoring the voice I had heard. Then suddenly a soft hand taped on my shoulder. I spun around and almost collided with the head master! "Head master!" I cried out as the aging elf smiled. "are you feeling better miss Constance? I was on my way to visit my cousin, Dumbledore, when I saw you faint on one of the bridges." "oh thank you by the way but if I may ask why were you going to she the head master of Hogwarts?" Christy smiled. "Would you like to meet him?" she asked. "yes ma'm that would be cool." I said as she walked over to the huge fire place and grabbed some power and threw it into the fireplace. "Dumbledore!" she yelled into the fire and suddenly the old kind face of the wizard appeared! "yes Christy? How may I help you? I received your owl last night about the girl." He said as I stood there shocked. "poharan, norakivfe, I wish to talk to you about that later but I would like you to meet some one first." She said gesturing to me. He smiled at me. "Hello sir." I managed to say at last. "this is one of my students, miss constance, daughter of Isabella and john." Christy said as I walked over to the hearth. "ah miss constance I've been waiting to meet you for some time now." He said as I with out thinking opened my mouth." you have?" he laughed as I cover my mouth with my hand. "tis alright child I am here to answer your questions." He smiled. "you are very much like your mother, same hair and eyes, but yet you inherited your fathers powers?" "I did?" I asked I always assumed that my mother was an elf too. "yes your father came from a strong elfin family from the west but your mother did not." "she came from the east?" I asked as he laughed. "no dear child she wasn't an elf at all, she was fro man ancient line of purebloods." "Pureblood of what?" I asked holding my breath praying that his answer wouldn't be...he smiled "gypsies." He said as I opened my eyes in fear. NO!! I thought before before the head master told me to go back to my room and Dumbledore said good bye with the promise that he would see me again, soon. ~*~*~*~*~*~ Slowly but surely I made my way back to my room without any other accidents. As I opened the trapdoor and lifted myself into the room I quickly looked around to see if any one else was here. No, thank god, I wanted to fly out to see Charlie with k'rose. But as I opened my trunk I saw a flicker of movement in the corner of the room. I quickly spun around and gasped. "Laura!" I said yelled. Then I smiled. God she knows how to scare some one. I though as I walked over to the sleeping girl sitting in an arm chair. "Laura." I coed as I shoke the sleeping girl. But she didn't move! I felt her hands , which were stone cold. "laura." I said alarmed. "wake up, oh god no please laura!" I yelled shaking the girl willing her to wake. But she didn't move. She was petrified.  
  
Well this is very interesting? Annoying voices every where that tell her she's a gypsy, and now the truth!!! But what's going to happen to laura? And has any one been wondering where warren has been all this time? Well longer chapters soon I hope and some more of the "mystery guy who sees everything!" until then please review!! I luv you all, sky, mystic, lily, and iris!!!!! 


	5. lil annoying voices and efekidedo

Chapter 5 lil annoying voices and efekidedo  
  
The rain came light at first, but now it poured, hard, everywhere. A very glumly atmosphere had settled everywhere as Amanda's parents came at last to see their child and Laura's parents were owled. Everyone knew of course. I had rushed to the head master's office only to figure out I didn't know the pass word but kinoko came along and saw me and lead me in the bright office and the head master was informed of poor Laura's fate. Head master Dumbledore of course was note a flied of the events and he said he would arrive soon to see the stony girls. Classes were to continue when the infernal rain stopped. In the mean time sky, mystic, noel, and I preoccupied our time practicing spells with Ashley's crystals. We were just practicing a difficult summoning spell when our door opened and professor iris walked in. "Miss Ashley your parents are down stairs, they wish to see you." She said as Ashley got up and walked out, looking just as confused as we felt. After the door had closed, both Ashley and Iris, we all started talking at once. "What the ..?" "Maybe she's in trouble?" "I wonder if some one died." "I hope not." But as soon as the door closed it reopened and Ashley walked in her face perfectly normal. "What is it Ashley?" mystic asked standing up. "There taking me home, now." She said walking over to her trunk and packing a few things up. "Why though there's only been two attacks and Dumbledore said he was going to come today." Sky said making Ashley shrug her shoulders. "there worried, guys, something is happening I know it." She said as she lifted her trunk and carried it to the door. "Ya can keep the stones and crystals, I suspect I'll be back when everything is back to normal." With that she left. No one spoke or moved. It went on like that for days it seemed. Many parents came to take their children home even after Dumbledore had come to say that it was reversible. Only sky, Clara, and I remained in our room after one week since Ashley had left. Mystic had sent many owls reporting "No one is allowed in hogsmead now, or diagon alley." "the ministry of magic is a mess." "everyone is on alert." None of us could figure it out. One bright day near Christmas, when even more people had gone home for the holidays I went out walking when I bumped into Charlie. We had of course been studying all month for exams since I was his tutor. No other attacks had been made. For a while we didn't say anything we just walked in silence. "sooo I heard Dumbledore is coming over again today." "Really?" I said. "Yeah he's supposed to be here soon I think, Clara told me." "Hey I gotta go I just remembered something!" I said as I started running, towards the head master's office. "I need to ask Dumbledore something, if he is here." I said as professor butler caught me by lurking by the head master's office. "So?" he said rather nasty. "Well do you know the password?" I asked as he smirked. "Yes, Miss Constance, I am fully aware of the password, however I do not believe professor Dumbledore wishes to be bothered with any students today." Then he left. Crap how I'm I suppose to get in? I looked around for a professor or some one when I remember I had one of Ashley's stones in my pocket. Reaching in I found I had a rafee stone! Hum how did that spell go again? I started racking my brain for the unlocking spell. "What is now lock, please unlock, so I can get a pock?" I whispered hoping no one heard my pathetic spell. Silently I willed the door to open, yet nothing happened. Crap, well I could always bang on the door? I though as I began, softy at first, bang on the door. "Head master I need to talk to you." I yelled but no answer came. "Louder make thy voice, so others can hear, and rejoice, through there tears!" I said hoping that they would hear me now through the thick door. So I began shouting and only stopped when some one tapped me on the shoulder. "YES?" I said my voice very loud. "Were you looking for me?" a soft wispy voice asked. I turned around to see both of the head masters. I turned beet red and stuttered for words, my stutters very loud. "Perhaps it would be best if you undid your loud spell, Miss Constance." Dumbledore suggested making me turn redder. "UNDO WHAT IS DONE, RETURN ALL AFTER THIS PUN?"I said hoping the spell would work. It did, thank god, and the head masters invited me in. (the password by the way incase your wondering was fishie fishie.) "ah head master Christy, we need you to come see a 5th year for a second?" professor leni said as we sat down in the green chairs. "yes of course, please wait here I shall return soon." And so one head master left. "so miss constance, I'm guessing you have a question for me?" Dumbledore said shocking me. "yes sir how did you know?" "many have questioned me, I am a great source of information." He said smiling. "Umm well I keep having these weird dreams were I'm in a pitch dark room. I keep yelling and these voices keep answering in riddles, they said they were here to protect from the one who welds the sword of evil, or simply the evil one." "Humm so the voices of gondor have been now riddling you? This is serious; they only will seek you in your dreams when a great horrible fate awaits you." "They call me a gypsy sir." I said quietly. "Do they now?" "Yes sir, but I'm not am I because I'm here right? Only true elves can walk on this soil right?" "Yes, that is true, but if you remember, I am a wizard am I not? I have very distinct elf blood in me that allows me to walk here." "but how, how can you be half and half? Wouldn't you be able to do both elfish and wizard spells?" "no, you wouldn't it is the majority blood that domains and flows through you." "Then am I a gypsy?" "Your mother was a very strong gyspy with extronariy powers, how ever you seem to be able to do magic here, so although gypsy may live in you your blood runs in the way of the elves." "So why do they call me gypsy?" "To help you understand." "Understand what?" "As to that only you will be able to answer what you see and hear from they is only revealed to you." "Umm professor, I also wanted to know who is the evil one." Dumbledore looked very sharply at me as if to judge weather I was to be trusted or not. Finally he sighed and spoke. "The evil one, as some refer to him as is the very first evil. He has no shape or form but works through his minions. There of course are many all that have one special power with in them. Some can haunt you, some can kill you, and some can even put curses on you. Very few have been found and killed." "Can they freeze people?" I asked hoping I wasn't pushing my luck. He shot me a very stern look, and then relaxed. "yes I'm afraid some can." He said making a cold shiver run up my spine. "Um professor I have one more question, what does efekidedo mean?" Dumbledore smiled. "Death."  
  
Well if the name fits then there are two minions, one who freezes and one who, gulp, kills. Well there will be a way in which connie will get to use her "gypsy powers." But not telling how!! Hehe, please review or else this is pointless and you will have to think of a good reason what warren wants with connie and why an evil minion is freezing only the second year girls!!!!!!!! Oh yeah I borrowed the word gondor from lotr so please don't sue!!!! 


End file.
